SM124: Living on the Cutting Edge!
is the 32nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Several incidents where objects have been cut into pieces have occurred throughout Alola. Realizing that these crimes have been committed by the Ultra Beast, Kartana, Ash and the other Ultra Guardians dispatch. However, one most outcome the Ultra Guardians should worry about before Kartana is that a meteorite coming to crash Alola, a result from a battle between Deoxys and Rayquaza. Episode Plot Above Melemele Island, at night, a bladed Ultra Beast emerges from the Ultra Wormhole. Seeing the island, it floats towards a shiny location. The location is a stadium, owned by Viren, who has plans for its grand opening, with fireworks and flowers coming out of his golden statue. Viren has the fireworks launched, which gets the attention of the Ultra Beast, who slices his statue in half and mutters something out. Viren becomes shocked to see his statue ruined. The next day, at Aina's Kitchen, the radio news state that today the Stufful meteor shower will approach Alola region. Tsareena and Shaymin work hard to clean the tables, while Abe and Mallow are cooking. Mallow, who goes to slice some cabbage, is asked by Abe to inspect the boiler. As she does that, the bladed Ultra Beast appears and slices the cabbage. Mallow returns to slice the cabbage, and becomes surprised to see it sliced already, though Abe explains he didn't slice it. At the mansion, Lillie prepares for school. She sees the inactive Magearna, and promises to return to it after school. She goes outside, and sees Hobbes trimming the trees, to make them look like Pokémon. The bladed Ultra Beast appears and cuts the trees, making them look like spheres and stars. It mutters something and floats away, leaving Lillie and Hobbes shocked as to what happened. At school, Kukui announces that the class will be to have Pokémon cut certain objects. Rotom notes that's a makiwara, a type of object, which he saw in Alola Detective Lucky episode, where the sword master Nogawa cut one makiwara in half. Kukui laughs, and explains the makiwara can be used to test a sword's sharp edge, and wants the class to see how sharp their Pokémon's moves are. Ash decides to go first, and wakes up Rowlet to have it use Razor Leaf. However, Rowlet ignores him and continued dozing off. Tsareena fires Magical Leaf, but nothing was done to the makiwara. In fury, Tsareena tries to stomp the makiwara down. Kiawe has Chariard use Slash, but much to their surprise, nothing happened. Kukui points out even swordsmen have trouble cutting makiwara down, noting how sturdy they are. Ash becomes even more fired up, and wants to have Pikachu use Iron Tail, while the bladed Ultra Beast attempts to strike. Much to his surprise, the makiwara is cut down. Lillie admits she saw something similar at her mansion, as the trees in her garden were cut down. Mallow admits the cabbage she wanted to cook was sliced down, and she has no idea who did that. As Kukui tries to think the cause of this problem, Komala rings the bell, so the heroes change their outfits into Ultra Guardian ones. In their base, they are greeted by Clefable, the Meltans, who somehow multiplied, Lusamine, Burnet, Faba and Wicke. Lusamine shows a video: Bourgain's statue is cut down, by the bladed Ultra Beast, who even cut down their camera. Ash, Mallow and Lillie suspect that's the being that cut down their objects. Faba reports many other things were cut down as well, while Wicke adds they've named it Kartana. Lusamine's team admit they didn't find the Ultra Wormhole, through which it came through, but they've detected a strong Ultra Aura for a brief moment. While the team is researching more, Lusamine asks the Ultra Guardians to stop Kartana. After the Ultra Guardians obtain the Beast Balls that Meltan carried to them, Lusamine orders the group to move out. The group flies off on their Ride Pokémon, and decide to split up to cover more ground. Ash hears a scream from the marketplace, and finds Moani, who shows many of her fruits cut into half. While Pikachu eats the fruit, Rotom and Ash suspect Kartana at work, and believe it to be nearby. At the designer studio, the hair stylist, Yoko, goes to trim three Furfrou. However, Kartana appears and cuts Furfrou's hair, then mutters something. Yoko is left shocked, seeing Furfrou looking like Alolan Vulpix, Alolan Ninetales and even an Arceus. Yoko screams, which gains Lillie's attention. Nevertheless, the Furfrou are pleased with their new look. Elsewhere, in space itself, a Rayquaza fires a beam towards a Deoxys, who defends itself. The beam is deflected onto an asteroid, which starts falling towards the planet and turns into a meteor. At Viren Tower, Viren holds a presentation to the TV, for a golden safe. He has Electivire use Thunder Punch and Pangoro to use Fire Punch on it, to show its sturdiness. He promises everyone can keep their valuables at 100% security rate. Team Rocket watch this promo, and just as Viren announces free photos of himself for purchasing the golden safe, the Kartana appears. It cuts the golden safe in half, and mutters something, which gains Team Rocket's attention. Viren is displeased, and points at Kartana, who cut his statue a day ago. As Electivire and Pangoro surround Kartana, Team Rocket suspect it is a very rare Pokémon they could give to the boss. Ash, who is flying on Garchomp, gets contacted by Lusamine, who reports that Kartana was recently seen at Viren Tower. There, Kartana cuts a perfect hole in the wall and mutters something, which shocks Viren. The Ultra Guardians arrive at the tower and find Kartana, to which Mallow notes how tiny it is. At the Ultra Guardians follow Kartana, the latter slices through a traffic light, so they see they have to lure it towards the mountain to keep everyone else safe. Kartana goes towards the school, but Ash stands in its way. He explains he and the people of this world hold things dearly, and don't want them cut down. Kartana stops, and descends down. At the ground, the Ultra Guardians explain they'll capture Kartana to keep it safe, then release it back to its homeworld. Lana throws a Beast Ball, which Kartana slices into pieces, and mutters something. Ash fears they have to battle it, so Kiawe has Marowak confront it. The two stare at each other, before the latter uses Flare Blitz on Kartana. A moment later, Kartana mutters something, as it cut off Marowak's Ultra Guardians necklace. Suddenly, Team Rocket, in their machine, descend down, claiming ownership to Kartana. As they chant their motto, Kartana slashes down their machine in half, and mutters something. Suddenly, the Ultra Guardians are called by Lusamine to abort their mission, as a meteor is about to hit Alola itself. Wicke has calculated the location it'll hit: the Pokémon School, where Faba goes to issue an evacuation order. Kukui and Samson Oak arrive to the Ultra Guardians, explaining that they have the rest of the students evacuated. The heroes don't want to abandon the school. Team Rocket notice something in the sky, and speculate what it can be. However, they get tossed away by Bewear, who is accompanied by Stufful, into their machine, which flies off. The Ultra Guardians fly off, ignoring Kukui's warning. Since the meteor is approaching at a fast speed, and is burning on fire, the Ultra Guardians plan on freezing it and smashing it into pieces. Snowy uses Powder Snow, while Lillie's Altaria and Lana's Dragonair launch Ice Beam. After cooling it down, Rowlet uses Razor Leaf and Tsareena fires Magical Leaf to smash it, along with Kiawe's Charizard's Slash and Sophocles' Metang's Metal Claw. However, the meteor is still approaching, and the Ultra Guardians are out of ideas. Just then, Kartana appears, and slices the meteor into pieces, then mutters something. The Ultra Guardians cheer for Kartana, as the pieces of meteor fall into the sea. The damage is minimized, and a rainbow is formed. Kartana attempts to slice the rainbow, but fails. Lusamine contacts the Ultra Guardians, who report they are doing well. Burnet is angry, since they did a very dangerous thing, but is glad everything worked out in the end. Kartana fails to cut the rainbow, but an Ultra Wormhole appears, which makes Lusamine's team suspect it actually cut a rift in the space. Burnet suspects it must be how it even came to this world, as Wicke adds it must be why they detected the Ultra Aura just for a moment. Kartana turns to the Ultra Guardians, who praise it for destroying the meteor, claiming it is a hero of Alola region. With that, Kartana departs through the portal, and emerges somewhere else out. Team Rocket, at the den, attempt to repair their machine by combining the two halves together. However, Stufful charges through the machine, which explodes. Debuts Character *Yoko Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Kartana (JP; US) *The fur-styles the Furfrou had were based on an Alolan Vulpix, an Alolan Ninetales, and an Arceus. *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Burnet ask what Ultra Beast appears in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer which is Kartana. The other answers were Buzzwole (red), Celesteela (green) and Guzzlord (yellow). *Every time Kartana cuts things it finds around Alola, it says "Once again, I have cut a worthless object." in reverse. This is first heard when it first cut Viren's statue. *This episode contains the most Mythical Pokémon appearances to date, with four Mythical Pokémon appearing (Deoxys, Shaymin, Magearna, and Meltan). Gallery A being emerges out of the portal SM124 2.png The being prepares to slash SM124 3.png Viren's golden statue got cut in half SM124 4.png The Ultra Beast goes to slice some lettuce SM124 5.png Hobbes finds the trees trimmed in strange shapes SM124 6.png Tsareena attempts to cut the makiwara SM124 7.png Tsareena is mad at her failed attempt SM124 8.png The makiwara is cut SM124 9.png Clefable shows that the Meltan have been helping her SM124 10.png Moani finds her watermelons cut SM124 11.png The Ultra Beast Kartana makes haircuts for the Furfrou SM124 12.png Furfrou's Alolan Vulpix, Ninetales and Arceus forms SM124 13.png Rayquaza appears in outer space SM124 14.png Deoxys changes form to protect itself SM124 15.png Viren has his presentation about his golden safe SM124 16.png The golden safe got slashed by Kartana SM124 17.png The citizens are in panic by the sharp Kartana SM124 18.png Kartana foils the Ultra Guardians' attempt to catch it SM124 19.png Team Rocket descends down to attack the Ultra Guardians SM124 20.png However, they got thwarted by Kartana SM124 21.png A meteor starts falling down to the school SM124 22.png The Ultra Guardians attempt to block the meteor and crush it SM124 23.png The Ultra Guardians fail to destroy the meteor, even by freezing and cutting it SM124 24.png Kartana slashes through the meteor SM124 25.png A rainbow appears in the sky SM124 26.png Kartana fails to slice through the light prism SM124 27.png Ceasing defeat, Kartana flees through the portal SM124 28.png The Ultra Guardians are happy that another mission has been done }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Ultra Guardian episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yasuhiro Noda Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon